Sturmwolken
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, und so steht Draco kurz vor seiner Gerichtsverhandlung. Wie soll man sich einreden, dass alles gut wird, wenn man doch keine Hoffnung mehr hat?


Hallo!

Dieser Oneshot ist mir vor kurzem einfach so zugeflogen, als ich das "Lied" Pax Deorum gehört habe.

Ich wollte Dracos wirre Gedanken einfangen, die er wahrscheinlich am Abend vor dem Prozess gehabt haben könnte. Leider kommt dieser ja nicht in den Büchern vor, doch laut J.K. Rowling hat es ihn gegeben.

Dieser OneShot ist keineswegs logisch oder in sich geschlossen, und das soll er auch nicht sein. Gedanken springen schließlich dauernd hin und her.

Ich hoffe, der OneShot gefällt, obwohl man wahrscheinlich andere Themen und Stories von mir gewöhnt ist. :)

Fehler könnt ihr übrigens behalten! ^^

* * *

Draco Malfoy steht am Balkon seines Schlafzimmers im Anwesen seiner Eltern und starrt hinauf zu dem großen, hellen Vollmond, der teilweise von einer hartnäckigen Wolkengruppe verdeckt wird.

Seine Hände umklammern das Geländer, während er in den Himmel blickt und nachdenkt. Über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Zukunft. Alle drei machen ihm Angst.

Seine Eltern schlafen schon, da ist er sich sicher. In keinem der unzähligen Fenster des Manors brennt noch Licht. Erst, als die Kerzen im Wohnzimmer erloschen waren – ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Vater wohl müde geworden war und schlafen gehen wollte – hatte er sich hier nach draußen gewagt.

Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand hier störte.

Und jetzt steht er hier und überlegt, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, er hätte ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben, als sein Vater an seinem Zimmer vorbeigegangen ist. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht so einsam.

Bei dem Gedanken an den morgigen Tag muss er schwer schlucken. Seine Hände krampfen sich um das Geländer, bis es schmerzt. Aber er lockert den Griff nicht.

Morgen findet seine Gerichtsverhandlung statt. Nicht nur seine, auch die seines Vaters und seiner Mutter. Diesen Tag hatte er immer gefürchtet, denn er hatte gewusst, dass er irgendwann kommen würde. Nichts blieb für immer ungestraft.

Doch unter seiner Angst, seiner Nervosität, seiner Unruhe fühlt er noch etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl, das so gar nicht zu den anderen passt.

Erleichterung.

Denn die Verhandlung bedeutet auch, dass das Gute gewonnen hat. Der Dunkle Lord ist tot. Der Krieg, der so viele Familien auseinandergerissen, so viele Menschen zum Tode verurteilt, so viele Opfer gefordert hat, ist vorbei.

Draco wird nie wieder Leid verursachen müssen. Nie wieder wird ihn jemand zwingen, den Zauberstab gegen einen Todesserkollegen, der versagt hat, zu erheben. Er wird nie wieder mit ansehen müssen, wie der Dunkle Lord mit Muggelgeborenen „spielt", bevor er sie tötet.

Und Askaban, denkt Draco, erscheint dagegen gar nicht so schlimm. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, was ihn dort erwartet, ist er bereit, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Hauptsache, der Albtraum hat ein Ende.

Dennoch hofft Draco, dass er keine lebenslange Haftstrafe bekommen wird. Es gibt so viel, was er noch erleben möchte. So viele Dinge hat er noch nie getan, so viele Orte noch nicht gesehen. Es wäre schade, wenn das für immer so bleiben würde. Wenn alles, das er je wieder sehen würde, vier kalte Steinwände wären.

Draco versteht, dass man ihn anklagt. Vor zwei Jahren hätte er das sicher nicht getan, aber jetzt schon. Traurig, dass dafür soviel passieren musste, denkt er und lächelt grimmig.

Draco würde nicht so weit gehen, sich als dumm zu bezeichnen, wobei viele Leute da vielleicht anders denken als er. Doch dumm war er damals nicht, findet er. Aber was dann? Naiv? Zu stolz? Engstirnig? Festgefahren? Wahrscheinlich alle Vier.

Die letzten Wochen haben Draco verändert. Er ist nachdenklicher geworden. Und weicher. Und er hat plötzlich andauernd Angst vor Zurückweisung. Früher hätte Dracos Vater diese Dinge als _schwach_ bezeichnet, doch das würde er jetzt nicht mehr tun. Schließlich ist Lucius am Tag des letzten Kampfes selbst schwachgewesen.

Draco begegnet den Menschen jetzt anders. Früher ist er jedem selbstbewusst gegenüber getreten, doch jetzt ertappt er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er sich anderen nur zaghaft nähert und demütig den Kopf senkt, als müsse er sich für seine Anwesenheit schämen.

_Muss ich das?,_ denkt er. Er weiß es nicht genau. Er weiß nur, dass er Angst davor hat, die Winkelgasse entlang zu gehen. Er mag die Blicke der Leute nicht. Sie sehen ihn an, als wäre er der Teufel selbst. Und er hat andauernd das Bedürfnis, auf die Knie zu sinken, beide Hände in die Luft zu strecken und sich lauthals zu entschuldigen, wenn ihn jemand so ansieht.

Bei dem Gedanken daran schnürt sich Dracos Kehle zusammen, und er weiß, warum er all das fühlt. Sein Stolz ist gebrochen. Er selbst zu sein gibt ihm nichts, das als positiv bezeichnet werden könnte. Keine Freude. Keine Kraft. Und eben auch keinen Stolz. Nur Scham und Bedauern und Verzweiflung.

Draco schüttelt energisch den Kopf. Er muss aufhören mit diesen komischen Gedanken. Langsam nehmen diese nämlich besorgniserregende Ausmaße an. Erst gestern Nacht, als er im Bett gelegen ist, hat er sich gefragt, ob er überhaupt ein Mensch ist.

Warum er sich das gefragt hat, weiß er jetzt nicht mehr. Der Grund war wahrscheinlich zu verrückt, um in seinem Gedächtnis zu bleiben.

Dracos Freundeskreis ist kleiner geworden. Viele seiner damaligen Bewunderer haben ihm den Rücken gekehrt. Blaise, Pansy und Theodore Nott sind die einzigen, die noch übrig sind. Blaise, weil er Draco schon gekannt hat, als dieser noch nicht einmal wusste, was ein Todesser ist. Pansy, weil sie Dracos Exfreundin ist und die beiden immer etwas verbinden wird. Und Theodore, weil es ihm genau so geht wie Draco. Weil auch er vom Thron gestoßen worden ist.

Doch auch die Drei werden ihm nicht helfen können, wenn er morgen vor dem Wizengamot seine Aussage machen wird. Wenn er, von hunderten Augenpaaren beobachtet, gestehen wird, dass er Leute gefoltert und einen Zauberer sogar getötet hat – auch wenn es keine Absicht war – und, dass er zudem noch die Mitschuld am Tod Albus Dumbledores trägt, weil er Todesser in Hogwarts eingeschleust hat.

Die Wolken am Himmel verdichten sich. Vom Mond ist fast nichts mehr zu sehen, und so wie der Mond schwindet, verlässt auch Draco die Hoffnung. Er wird nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Das wäre gegen jede Logik. Er wird bestraft werden. Weil er es verdient hat. Dieses Wissen ist wie eine Kette, die sich um sein Herz gelegt hat und sich nun immer weiter zusammenzieht.

Gestern hat er erfahren, dass Harry Potter eine Aussage machen wird. Das verheißt nichts Gutes. Potter hat die Macht, ihn noch zusätzlich zu belasten. Denn Potter weiß, was für ein Mensch Draco während seiner Schulzeit gewesen ist. Und er wird ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Das kann Draco sich nicht vorstellen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereut er die Dinge, die er Potter angetan hat. Dieser hätte nämlich die Macht ihn zu retten – schließlich liegt ihm die gesamte Magische Welt zu Füßen.

Und obwohl sich Draco sicher ist, dass ihn Potters morgige Aussage noch ein paar Monate länger hinter Gitter bringen wird, ist er ihm dankbar. Es hat lange gedauert, doch jetzt kann sich Draco dies eingestehen. Denn er hat nicht nur die helle Seite gerettet, sondern auch die Menschen, die zwischen Hell und Dunkel gefangen gewesen sind und sich nie einer Seite vollkommen zugehörig gefühlt haben. Und Draco ist so ein Mensch gewesen. Vielleicht ist er es immer noch. Er weiß es nicht genau.

Potter ist ein mutiger, treuer und barmherziger Mensch. Es fühlt sich komisch für Draco an, ihm in Gedanken diese Eigenschaften zuzuschreiben. Doch warum sollte er es leugnen, wenn es so offensichtlich zutreffend ist? Denn Potter hat ihm nicht nur im übertragenen, sondern auch im wirklichen Sinne das Leben gerettet. Damals im Raum der Wünsche, als er Draco auf seinen Besen gezogen hat. Draco kann nicht sagen, was er an Potters Stelle getan hätte. Doch, das kann er, muss er sich nach kurzem Zögern eingestehen. Er hätte Potter dort sterben lassen. Und er kommt nicht umhin, sich nun unglaublich für diese Tatsache zu schämen.

Potters Herz ist unglaublich groß. Doch ist es auch groß genug, um Draco einen Platz darin anbieten zu können, ihn zu verschonen? Draco würde sich gerne davon überzeugen, dass es möglich wäre, doch er kann es nicht. Zu groß ist seine Angst, zu schwach seine Hoffnung.

Wieder blickt Draco in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Ein Sturm zieht auf.

* * *

Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen!


End file.
